


Want to Get Some Breakfast?

by elysianprince



Category: Avengers (Comics), Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Bucky is morosexual, Flirting, Implied Past Relationships, M/M, Tales of Suspense #104, Tales of Suspense spoilers maybe, gratuitous use of syrup, i have no idea how to tag this, winterhawk - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-25 05:15:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysianprince/pseuds/elysianprince
Summary: “Want to get some breakfast?”He hesitated, thinking of Natasha and her offer. Thinking back to the last thing she had written in his letter.P.S. Clint can’t know.“...Sure.”In which Bucky actually takes Clint up on his offer to get breakfast at the end of Tales of Suspense #104 and flirting ensues.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Clint Barton
Comments: 11
Kudos: 66





	Want to Get Some Breakfast?

**Author's Note:**

> This fic was brought to readers by my one functional brain cell briefly misunderstanding the ending of the TOS winterhawk run.  
> Bucky and Clint have the most hilarious dynamic, and my brain was happily ready to supply me with more of them regardless of what the actual words on the page said.

He watched as the flames slowly ate away at the edges of the letter, burning Natasha’s words to him into ashes.

Bucky hadn’t told Clint what her letter had said, but then again, neither had he. _‘Nothing much,’_ he’d said, as if anything with Natasha could ever be just nothing.

He was still a bit lost in his own thoughts as they started walking away from the burning building, and Clint was saying something stupid about Bucky being a pretty good sidekick. Who the fuck even was that Robin he’d mentioned before?

“Want to get some breakfast?”

He hesitated, thinking of Natasha and her offer. Thinking back to the last thing she had written in his letter. _P.S. Clint can’t know._

“...Sure.”

Clint nearly tripped over his own feet at Bucky’s response. How the hell was this guy for real?

“O-oh. Okay. You know, I really expected you to say no,” he said, scratching the back of his head.

“Me too,” Bucky added with a smirk.

“Oh, fuck you, Barnes.”

“Is that a threat or an offer?”

That made Clint stop dead in his tracks, mouth hanging stupidly agape as he dragged his gaze over Bucky. “Could be either.”

The sun had barely started to think about rising when they ended up at some diner Clint claimed had excellent pancakes, but Bucky was fairly certain he was just making shit up at that point. The waitress who greeted them as they trudged in, looking wrecked as shit, hardly batted a lash at them, despite Bucky still having his metal arm hanging broken from a strap on his back.

Bucky had briefly been worried they’d get the cops called on them, but the few employees puttering around didn’t seemed concerned by their appearances in the least bit. Geez.

Clint collapsed into a booth nestled in the back corner of the dingy diner, dropping his quiver and bow next to him on the cheap vinyl seating. Bucky awkwardly laid down his metal arm so it wasn’t digging into his back when he sat down. Their conversation had hit a lull after Bucky’s surprise flirting (and Clint’s even more surprising return-flirting), so he just watched as Clint leaned back in the shitty, cramped booth.

Bucky was trying to keep an eye on their surroundings, but it was a bit difficult to do so when Clint was currently stretching like a lazy cat across from him in the booth, muscles on full display in what Bucky was fairly certain was an attempt to draw his attention to Clint. Bucky tried to keep its effectiveness from being too obvious.

The waitress brought an entire pot of coffee and two mugs to their table without any prompting, seeming to know exactly what they needed. Was Clint a damn regular here?

The archer ordered some sort of special, and Bucky asked for the same, not really caring at this point what the hell he ate so long as it was anything remotely edible.

“Oh sweet caffeine, how I have missed you,” Clint muttered into his cup of coffee as he took alarmingly large gulps of the still steaming hot liquid. Bucky couldn’t bring himself to look away as he did it.

After the food arrived, the two eventually fell back into the easy banter they’d established over the past few days together. The shit they had been through was pretty much everything _except_ easy, and he honestly wasn’t sure if he would have gotten through it without Clint at his side. Despite being an immature dumbass, the man was incredibly capable and maybe even a better shot than Bucky himself.

Before that week, Bucky had honestly found Clint to be one of the most (if not _the_ most) annoying people he had ever had the displeasure of being around. After everything they’d been through though? Maybe his… annoyances weren’t quite that. He had started to think about it sometime during their night at that rundown motel with Clint lounging across the bed, flipping through the channels on the television and providing a running commentary of his thoughts about baking shows.

Sure, the guy was a softie, dangerously soft for their line of work if Bucky had to be entirely honest, but maybe that was just part of what made Clint good at what he did. He didn’t just kill because he was told to...

Shit, Clint was right about the pancakes.

He watched as Clint dumped an extremely excessive amount of syrup on his pancakes before digging in, of course, continuing to talk with his mouth full of food. Bucky hated to admit it to himself, but… he had fun teaming up with Clint, despite all the dead bodies and explosions.

“Aw, syrup, no,” Clint whined as the overabundance of syrup led to it dripping down his chin and onto his clothes. God, he was a fucking mess. Bucky bit back a laugh at the scene as the archer attempted to wipe his face off, completely missing most of the syrup.

He rolled his eyes at the endearing idiot across from him. “Here, I’ll get it.”

Clint froze as Bucky reached across the table and slowly swiped his thumb in what remained of the syrup on his face. He watched the way Clint’s eyes tracked the movement as Bucky settled back in his seat and took his time licking the syrup off his own thumb.

A nice flush had settled across Clint’s cheeks. “Would you do that again if I get it on other body parts?”

Bucky shot a flirty smirk back at him as his answer. Yeah, the annoyingness was just kinda cute at this point.

He wasn’t sure what his next move should be. There was the offer from Nat, but after what they had been through the past few days, Bucky was finding himself hesitant to just blindly go after her again. Part of him would always love her, but maybe that part was best left in the past… and maybe it was time to finally leave it all behind. 

Looking across the booth in this shitty diner, the future didn’t seem so bad.

Kinda sticky, though.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> [tumblr](https://elysian-prince.tumblr.com/)  
> 


End file.
